


Fictober 2019

by newbie



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Good Omens, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Wives, M/M, Smutt, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Tiny ficlets of different fandoms and ratings. Also for the most part I'm not bothering with chapter summaries they are super short. Some of these are Good Omens, some Cherik, read if you wish. Rated explicit because some are.





	1. Day 1: "It will be fun, trust me."

“I can not believe I let you talk me into this,” Crowley hissed at Aziraphale as the pair boarded their flight from London to Orlando International Airport.

"It will be fun, trust me,” the angel smiled as he handed their boarding passes to the flight attendant.

“How on earth will traveling to a crowded theme park packed with obnoxious humans be fun? I mean honestly Aziraphale what pleasure will I get from surrounding myself with bickering human couples,” Crowley paused his eyes widening. “Actually that could be fun,” the demon smiled a wicked smile.

“See your already looking on the bright side,” Aziraphale smiled as he took his seat. “I think we shall both have a great time. I don’t picture myself as much of a theme park ride person, but maybe if you held my hand I could give it a try,” the angel blushed.

“Zira,” Crowley took his angel’s hand. “Now that we’ve stopped Armageddon and tricked Heaven and Hell I plan on holding you hand as often as I can. I promised you we could go anyway you wanted, given I was thinking perhaps Alpha Centauri, but if my angel wants to go to Disney World, to Disney World we shall go.”

“Thank you for indulging me dear,” Aziraphale squeezed the demon’s hand. “I have one little surprise, since you’ve promised me a trip to the happiest place on earth, I can not wait for the Food and Wine Festival by the way, I got us tickets to Fright Night at Universal Studios. I know you like spooky things.”

“Well now,” Crowley’s wicked smile returned, “this trip will be fun.”

“You promise to hold my hand the whole time?” The angel blushed again.

“Of course,” Crowley placed a gentle kiss on his angel’s cheek. “Now, I know how much you like to follow rules, and since neither of us have ever traveled via airplane, we should listen to the safety information.”

“Oh, I love you Crowley.” Aziraphale beamed.

“I love you too Zira.”


	2. Day 2 "Just follow me, I know the area." (Sequel to chapter 1)

Aziraphale let out his 15th scream of the past half hour.

"It's all right," Crowley squeezed the angel's hand and giggled with delight as he watched Freddy Krueger chase a group of people in front of them.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, Zira," the demon continued talking. "It's all just pretend, silly humans running around scaring each other dressed up as 80s horror characters. We can leave if you want."

"No, no." Aziraphale forced a smile. "I promised you we could do this. I'm just glad we got this out of the way before Disney."

"Sorry to interrupt," a young lady wearing a Fright Night shirt ran over to them. "You're gonna miss the show, it's so good this year! Just follow me, I know the area."

"Yes," Aziraphale smiled. "I think a show would be lovely. At least the spooks will be a safe distance away."

"Yeah," the woman smiled. "Right this way."

"Angel," Crowley chuckled. "You're not going to like it."

"What ever do you me?" The angel answered as they followed the young lady. "This nice young lady seems to be a regular here. I'm sure she knows where the show takes place."

"Sure, sure," Crowley huffed knowing full well this was no ordinary guest.

"You're going to love it," the young lady giggled. "Or rather we're going to love it." Suddenly a group of people dressed a vampires were in front of them and the young lady turned around to reveal a smile with two shiny white fangs.

"I think not," Aziraphale sad matter of factly before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Well," Crowley turned to the group of confused actors. "Now you've upset my angel and I don't like when my angel is upset." He transformed into his snake form causing the would be vampires to faint instantly. He quickly transformed back and snapped his fingers, as he disappeared he heard cheers from the small crowd that had gathered thinking it was all part of the show.

"Angel," Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale who was about to purchase a Mickey bar from Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge's food court. 

"Don't creep up on me," Aziraphale turned around and their noses touched. "Especially not after that."

"I said we could have left any time you wanted. You didn't have to disappear on me," Crowley smiled at the girl checking them out as he swiped a black credit card that had no bank attached to it and yet worked everywhere.

"I'm sorry it was too spooky for my liking," the angel opened the wrapper. "You could have stayed," he added before biting off Mickey's ear.

"Well," Crowley leaned in and bit off the other ear. "After I gave those vampires a real scare I wanted to check on you."

"My dearest, you always take care of me. What would I do without you?" Aziraphale smiled to his eyes.

"Now finish your ice cream and then let's pop off to bed," Crowley guided his angel towards the elevator. "We should rest up if we're going to go to the Disney Halloween party thing tomorrow."

"Really?!" Aziraphale squeed with delight. "Oh Crowley you really are too kind to me. I love you. I promised I will miracle us up amazing costumes."

"Whatever makes my angel happy," Crowley kissed the top of Aziraphale's head as they boarded the elevator. "Can I wear a dress? It's been a while," he added.

"That sounds lovely dear, I have a few ideas already," Aziraphale kissed his Crowley's cheek causing the demon to blush.


	3. Day 3 "Now? Now you listen to me?"

“I mean, honestly, Crowley, after all the times you have ignored me,” a flustered Aziraphale said to the grinning demon next to him. “Now? Now you listen to me?”

“Well,” Crowley took the angel’s hand. “Seeing as we saved the world just a few weeks ago, and subsequently tricked Heaven and Hell into leaving us alone, I thought it was time we starting having some fun together.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale turned to stand in front of the demon. “I have been having fun with you, moving in together, reorganizing the book shop, planning trips together like human couples do. Why on earth did you decide that one little thing I said, a passing thought, would be a good idea?”

“Well angel,” Crowley pulled Aziraphale in for a hug. “You said you couldn’t understand why the humans felt the need to jump out of airplanes for fun. To which I said how do you know it isn’t fun? We were a few bottles into our “we saved the world,” celebration at this point, and you said that perhaps I was right it would be fun we must try it someday. Well, angel, today is that day.” 

“But Crowley,” Aziraphale protested. “I’m scared.”

“I know angel,” Crowley started to pull the angel into the safety briefing. “I’ll be right there with you, and if you’re too scared you can miracle us safely on the ground. I won’t be mad.”

“Fine,” Aziraphale sighed. “What the heck, let’s give it a try.”

“Yeah!” Crowley cheered triumphantly. “I think we’ll have fun.”


	4. Day 4: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Cherik, post Dark Phoenix.

“So, Charles,” Erik flopped down on the lavish bed in Charles’ Parisian hotel room. “How has retirement been treating you?”

Although the pair had spent the last hour playing chess in the cafe across the street they hadn’t really talked much.

“It’s been good,” Charles smiled at his fiancé. “In the week following the accident I got everything in order at the school and said my farewells.” No one really knew how to accurately describe the events that had occurred with Jean, the aliens, and the Phoenix force a little over a month ago so everyone had been referring to it as either the accident or the incident.

Erik tapped the bed beckoning the telepath to join him.

“After that,” Charles wheeled over and got in bed next to Erik. “I decided I would travel and catch up on reading I’ve been meaning to get to."

"I know you didn't ask for this. I could picture you running that school till the day you die, and I know you'll never really give up teaching, or trying to save the world," Erik smiled as he pulled Charles closer to him, the telepath’s head resting on his shoulder.

"But, all that being said," he continued. "I think it was high time you took a vacation, longer than the ossocional weekend trips you would take to Genosha. Also it's good all those lovely books the students have been giving you the past few years are finally getting some use.” 

“Yes,” Charles leaned over to take a book out of the side table drawer, placing it on his lap.

“Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch,” Erik read the title. “Was this one from Jean?”

“Why yes it was. How did you know?” Charles raised an eyebrow.

“Because she sent me the same book last year,” Erik chuckled. “It’s very good.”

"Well," Charles smiled, "if two of the smartest people I know endorse this book it must be good." 

"Shall we read it?" Erik asked.

"That would be lovely," Charles answered, beaming from ear to ear. "We'll take turns reading out loud, you first." The telepath cuddled closer to the metal bender.

"From the beginning?" Erik asked and charles nodded. As Erik began reading a red flash zoomed past the window, although neither of them noticed her, Jean was there.


	5. Day 5: “I might just kiss you.” (Sequel to chapter 4)

Charles surveyed Erik’s apartment, he had been here many times before, but now that he was going to spend an extended amount of time here he wanted to really take it all in.

“Not much has changed since you were last here,” Erik walked behind Charles and rubbed his shoulders. 

“I know,” Charles looked up Erik. “It just fills me while so much joy every time I see it. You’ve made your home completely accessible for me.”

“Well,” Erik smirked, “I had hoped that one day it would be ours. And if that day never came, at least you’d always be comfortable when you visited.”

“Oh Erik,” Charles turned to look at the view from inside the old ship. “I am so happy to be home with you. I love you Erik.”

“I love you too,” Erik sat down next to Charles. “I was thinking, I wouldn’t want you to get bored, so perhaps you could teach the children. Only if you wanted to, of course, I completely understand if you want just relax and enjoy your retirement,” Erik felt suddenly more nervous then when he had proposed in Paris. 

“Oh, darling,” Charles put is hand on Erik’s cheek. That sounds wonderful! I might just kiss you.”

“Well what’s stopping you?” Erik tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“Well,” Charles smiled, “I might kiss you, you then again I might want to wait to kiss you passionately under the moonlight. But right now I was thinking of how it might be nice for you to give me a full tour of the island. We can look for a nice spot to build a schoolhouse.”

“Oh all right,” Erik groaned. “But I’m going to hold you to that make out session.”

“I should hope you will,” Charles winked at Erik as the metal bender floated them down to the ground.


	6. Day 6: “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Charles rubbed his temples out of frustration. Not only was the drive from Langley a long one, but he was also dealing with a constant stream of everyone’s worries.

‘Everything alright Charles?’ The telepath heard Erik’s familiar voice in his mind, he looked over to see a raised eyebrow on the metal bender’s face.

‘I’m just having trouble focusing. I can hear everyone’s fears and sadness.’ Charles responded telepathically.

‘Well, obviously they are worried Charles,’ Erik responded. ‘They lost two of their friends, they have no idea where we are headed, and they are extremely underprepared for what they are about to face.’

‘Yes, I’m aware. Your point?’ The telepath responded coldly.

‘My point is,’ Erik answered calmly knowing that these kids weren’t the only ones coping with loss. Erik had grown accustomed to loss but Charles and these kids were used to losing people they care about. ‘My point is, it’s completely understandable you’re having trouble focusing. So why don’t we just chat and you can focus on my voice. Are you hearing everyone else now?’

‘No, actually,’ Charles’ voice smiled in Erik’s mind. ‘Thank you my friend. I promise once we’re all settled and we start training this won’t happen again.’

‘Well,’ Erik’s voice sounded raspy in Charles’ mind. ‘I don’t mind, having you all to myself. So now why don’t you tell me about your bedroom,’

Charles blushed as he looked over to see Erik winking. The pair chatted telepathically for the rest of the trip go North Salem.


	7. Day 7: “No, and that’s final.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW ineffable wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing f/f fic so it’s a bit of a tease at the end. I hope it’s good and i was consistent with the pronouns.

“Please,” Crowley begged Aziraphale. “Come on angel, it will be fun.

“I can assure you my dear it will not be fun for me,” Aziraphale didn’t bother to look up from his book.

“How do you know you won’t like it if you have never tried it?” Crowley pouted his lips.

“I said no Crowley,” before he could pester him further Aziraphale slammed his book shut and continued. “No, and that’s final.”

“Fine,” Crowley hissed as he stood up. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, since you’ve told me repeatedly over the years we’re not even friends. I thought that had changed after we stopped the Apocalypse, and evaded Heaven and Hell, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Aziraphale,” with the snap of his fingers Crowley was gone.

“Crowley, wait,” Aziraphale called out too late. “Oh fuck,” the angel let an out of character curse escape from his lips.

“My silly demon,” the angel sighed. “If it were that important to you could have just said so.” He picked up the garment bag that was sprawled on the back of the couch, snapped his fingers and stood outside Crowley flat wearing the dress and makeup the demon had picked out for him.

“Crowley,” the angel knocked on the door. “I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t realize it meant so much to you, please let me in. I’m here.”

“Well, well,” the demon opened the door fully presenting as female in a long black gown with a slit up to their hip. Crowley looked like Jessica Rabbit in black.

”Come on angel, if you’re going to make it up to me do what I asked, present as female. Right now you look like a man in a dress,” Crowley waved their arm towards the living room letting the angel in.

“You know,” Aziraphale entered the room their body shifting into full female form. “I’ve never done this,” the angel blushed suddenly feeling very exposed in his cream colored vintage v-neck dress.

“You look beautiful angel,” Crowley walked over and placed a hand on the angel’s cheek. 

“I agreed to try anything with you, all the naughty little things humans do together,” the demon pressed their body against the angel’s, as they whispered in the angel’s ear. 

“Since we have done everything imaginable with our male bodies,” Crowley snapped his fingers and the pair were laying in the lavish black bed. “I figured why not try it as females,” the demon pressed their lips against the angel’s.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale blushed again when the kiss was finally broken. “I. . . I. . . Um. . . I think I’m not used to this form. I need to go to the bathroom.

“It’s alright angel,” Crowley climbed on top of Aziraphale and put their hand between the angel’s legs feeling the slick arousal. “You didn’t wet yourself love, you’re aroused,” the demon whispered in the angel’s ears while their fingers rubbed into the angel’s clitoris.

“Oh, oh my,” Aziraphale could barely catch their breath. “That does feel nice.”

“See Zira,” Crowley smiled triumphantly. “I told you it would be fun. Now let’s spend the rest of the night seeing what feels good in these forms.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in for a deep kiss, regretting they were every hesitant, this WAS going to be a fun night.


	8. Day 8: "Can you stay?"

Charles stretched out in the bed he had spent the last three days curled up with Erik. The view from Erik’s small loft made out of a hollowed out ship. 

“I think that’s the best sleep I’ve had in months,” the telepath smiled up at Erik who was standing at the foot of the bed holding two cups of coffee.

“I’m so happy I finally convinced you to come visit me,” Erik handed Charles the coffee which was exactly the way he liked it.

“You’ve created a beautiful sanctuary here Erik, you should be very proud.” The telepath smiled after savoring the first sip of his coffee.

“Thank you,” Erik was happy to hear praise as opposed to criticism from Charles. “I’m just glad to have created a safe space for our kind.”

“Your truly have my friend,” Charles sat up and rubbed the metal bender’s arm. “They respect you, some probably even fear you.”

“Well a bit of healthy fear never hurt,” Erik forced a smile. “It’s not exactly your school Charles, some of these people are just as happy as I am to keep to themselves.”

“I’m worried about you Erik,” Charles put down his coffee and rubbed Erik’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I couldn’t visit sooner, perhaps if I did I could have encouraged you to make friends.”

“I don’t need any more friends Charles,” Erik turned to face Charles. 

“Alright darling, I’m sorry,” Charles kissed the metal bender’s cheek. “Let’s not spoil our last day together, Hank will be here to pick me up later tonight.”

“Can you stay?” Erik immediately regretting the question. “Just another day. It’s been over a year since we’ve physically been together and I don’t want it to end. Don’t get me wrong, telepathic sex if fun but nothing beats the real thing,” Erik winked.

“Well,” Charles raised an eyebrow. “If I can get in touch with Hank and make sure everything is alright I’m in.”

“I’ll arrange it,” Erik smiled his snarky smile. “But now I’ve got better things in mind,” the metal bender smiled and pounced on top of the telepath.


	9. Day 9: "There is a certain taste to it."

“Zira what are you doing?” Crowley looked down at his angel who had slipped off of the couch and was kneeling in front of the demon.

“Well darling,” the angel replied as he unzipped the demon’s tight black jeans. “We’ve just finished our first glass of wine, so I’ve gotten just enough courage to give something I’ve always wanted to do a try.”

“Angel,” Crowley hissed as Aziraphale pulled both his pants and briefs down to his ankles. “Wait a second, angel,” the demon put his hands over his exposed cock.

“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale pouted. “I thought, oh never mind,” the angel started to get up.

“Hang on,” Crowley stopped Aziraphale from getting up. “Believe me angel, I want this, I’ve wanted this for centuries. I just thought you wanted to take things slow. I like kissing you, and cuddling you, you don’t have to rush anything for me. I’ve waited long enough, I can wait longer for us to learn each other’s bodies, and exactly what makes them feels good.”

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale smiled placing a hand over Crowley’s hands. 

“I know what I said, and I’m not sure I’m ready for anything more than this,” as he spoke the angel gently moved the demon’s hands revealing his hardening cock. 

“However,” Aziraphale began stroking Crowley, gaining a moan from the demon. “ I have heard that there is a certain taste to it, and I would very much like to taste you Crowley.”

“Oh angel as you wish. I’m yours, you can take anything from me, I give it willing,” Crowley answered through labored breaths.

“Wonderful,” Aziraphale smiled as firmly gripped Crowley’s shaft. “I’m sorry if I’m no good love,” the angel added before he started performing fellatio.

It felt better than anything Crowley could have imagined, Aziraphale wasn’t only good he was phenomenal. Once the angel got a taste of the demon’s seed he couldn’t get enough he kept going until finally the demon had to put a stop to it because he felt like his skin was about to light on fire.

“Well,” Aziraphale wiped the bit of cum that was dripping out of his mouth and licked it off his fingers. “That was sweeter than I expected, but then again I always knew you were a sweetie. Now, let’s head up to my bed and have a cuddle.”

“Anything you want angel,” Crowley could barely speak. “Although I don’t think I could walk.”

“Not to worry,” the angel snapped his fingers and the pair were in their matching pjs cuddled up together on the bed. “It was to you liking them?”

“Zira,” Crowley pulled the angel closer to him. “That was greater than anything I could have ever imagined, and I hope you let me reciprocate.”

“Oh I think that can be arranged,” the angel kissed the demon’s cheek. “But first let’s rest.”

A sleepy nod was all the reply Aziraphale received and he smiled with pride knowing he had thoroughly exhausted his demon. 


	10. Day 10: “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

Aziraphale paced back and forth in front of his bookshop wondering what on earth Crowley could be up to.

“Get in angel,” Crowley called from the Bentley, which started playing “You’re My Best Friend,” as the angel approached.

“Will you tell me where we are going?” Aziraphale fastened his seatbelt as the demon sped down the road.

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me,” Crowley swerved to avoid a little old lady with her shopping cart.

“What have you gotten yourself into Crowley?” Aziraphale scoffed, reaching into the back seat for one of his emergency biscuits. “I thought we agreed once we pulled the wool over the eyes of our head offices we could keep a low profile, take it easy with the miracles.”

“I promise you angel no miracles were involved. Don’t you trust me?” Crowley turned to face Aziraphale.

“Eyes on the road!” Aziraphale shouted as the demon nearly took out a dog walker with way too many dogs.

“Not until you answer me,” Crowley smirked knowing full well the Bentley wouldn’t let them crash, not after everything they had been through.

“Yes of course I trust you. Now please just drive carefully, I’d like to see whatever it is you have to show me and if I’m discorporated in a car accident it will mean big trouble for both of us.”

“Alright Zira,” Crowley rubbed the angel’s leg. “We’ll be there shortly.”

After what should have been an hour and a half drive but actually only took forty five minutes the Bentley stopped in front of a lovely cottage in South Downs.

“Crowley this is beautiful,” Aziraphale stepped out of the car and admired the cottage. “A weekend away in the country will do us good.”

“Well,” Crowley smiled happy that his angel was happy. “I was actually thinking, well I was hoping, that. . .”

Aziraphale took the flustered demon’s hand, “you were hoping?”

“Oh angel,” Crowley regained a bit of confidence feeling Aziraphale’s hand in his. “I think it’s time we live together, officially. I brought and customized this place for us. This is where I’ve been disappearing to when I tell you have errands to run. Will you live with me Zira?”

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale placed his hands on his face. “Of course I want to live with you, I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

“Really?” Although the pair had been nearly inseparable since they avoided the apocalypse it still shocked Crowley to hear Aziraphale choose to spend time with him.

“Yes of course really,” Aziraphale kissed the demon’s cheek. “And you did all this without magic? Can we go inside?”

“Well I did hire some nice humans to do the labor but I paid for everything with money I’ve acquired over the years. Yes, I do think I should give you the tour, but first,” suddenly Crowley lifted Aziraphale in his arms and carried the giggling angel over the threshold into the cottage.

“Why don’t you show me the bedroom first,” Aziraphale blushed as Crowley gently put him down.

“Good idea,” the demon smiled and pulled his angel up the stairs.


	11. Day11: “It’s not always like this.“

Erik walked towards the giggling group of preteen mutants who had just gotten off the Dragon Coaster.

“Having fun?” The metal bender smiled at the group.

“Oh yeah this is awesome! At home I was locked in my room most of the time,” Tina the purple skinned, eleven year old smiled.

“Yeah I spent most of my time inside too,” Carl added pushing his sweaty hair out of his third eye. “My mom took me here once when I was little but I pulled my hat off and people screamed when they saw my eye so we didn’t go out much after that.”

The rest of the group chimed in with how much fun they were having as Erik lead them towards the stage where Dazzler was about to perform.

‘_It’s not always like this_,’ Erik said telepathically to his husband. 

‘_But you would never tell them that_,’ the telepath took his hand.

_‘No I wouldn’t ruin their fun day out,’_ Erik added.

“Dazzler is about to start!” The students all cheered in unison.

“You know Erik maybe it will be like this always,” Charles pulled the taller man down to whisper in his ear.

“Well,” Erik knelt in front of Charles, “I hope you’re right. I hope these kids don’t have to face the kind of hardship so many of us have had to endure. But even if that’s true, it’s not every day the school will sponsor a Dazzler concert at Playland gaining us the vip treatment.”

Charles give Erik a quick kiss as the band keyed up one of Dazzler’s hits. “I suppose you’re right, but after everything that happened last year I thought everyone deserved a treat. Since the money was coming out of my private account Headmaster McCoy agreed.”

“Does he really make them call him that?” Erik giggled.

“No, I just like to tease him,” Charles smiled. “Now let’s enjoy the show.

While the music wasn’t really either of their preference the pair, along with the rest of the staff, enjoyed watching all the kids have fun and let loose.


	12. Day 12: "What if I don’t see it?"

“Papa when’s it gonna start?” Luna Maximoff tugged at her grandfather’s arm.

“Soon,” the gray haired magnetist pulled his granddaughter under the blanket with him and Charles.

“It’s going to be worth the wait,” Charles added pushing their granddaughter’s hair away from her eyes. “There won’t be a meteor shower like it for at least ten more years.”

“Wow,” the girl’s eyes were wide with excitement. 

“Comfy?” Peter Maximoff rolled out another blanket and joined the trio. 

“Yeah Daddy, Grandpa said there won’t be something like this for ten more years!” Luna curled up next to her father.

“See where we stand,” Charles chuckled cuddling closer to his husband.

“I have to sit with dad so he doesn’t run off,” Luna giggled. “Where’s Aunt Wanda and the boys?” 

“They should be here any moment, little one,” Peter ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair.

“Okay. I have to pee, but what if I don’t see it?” Luna pouted.

“With your father?” Charles and Erik said in unison. “You’ll be back in no time,” Charles continued, realizing he was speaking to no one because they were already gone.

“Dad? Charles?” Wanda called tying to locate her parents on the dark field filled with the entire school.

“Over here,” Erik waved.

“Where’s Uncle Pete and Luna?” Tommy Kaplan plopped down next to his grandparents.

“Dude I’m gonna puke,” Billy chided his brother while his mother chuckled, she was used to running with Peter. “You’ve gotta give me a warning next time.”

“Sorry,” the speedster shrugged.

“Did we miss it?” Luna suddenly appeared next to her grandparents.

“I think you’re just in time,” Erik pointed to the sky that started to illuminate.

_‘Could you have imagined all those years ago we would end up here?’_ Charles telepathically asked his husband.

‘_I wouldn’t have dared to dream of something so sweet,’_ all the people he had lost crossed Erik’s mind.

‘_Well_,’ Charles took his husband’s hand. ‘_If I’m honest neither could I, but I’m so happy we’re here.’_ The telepath made sure to note all of their family surrounding them to focus both their minds on happier thoughts. 

“This is amazing!” Luna giggled. “Hi Aunt Lorna, glad you didn’t miss it.”

“Me too,” the green haired metal bender plopped her niece in her lap.

Charles beamed at Erik and squeezed his hand. ‘I love you,’ they both thought in unison happy that all of their children and grandchildren were watching the meteor shower together.


	13. Day 13: “I never knew it could be this way.”

Crowley tossed and turned in his sleep. “No! I won’t let you have him!” The demon shouted.

"It's alright darling," Aziraphale rubbed the demon's back trying to wake him.

"AZIRAPHALE," Crowley screamed as he shot up in bed, a gust of wind from his wings coming out nearly knocked the angel off the bed.

“It’s all right love,”Aziraphale tried to pull Crowley back to reality. “I’m right here.”

“Oh angel,” Crowley’s eyes locked Aziraphale’s. “Are you okay?” He was still disoriented from the nightmare.

“Yes I’m perfectly fine,” the angel ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

“They were going to take you,” the demon was sweating. “I won’t let them have you Zira. I won’t. I’ll protect you.”

“Shhh love it’s alright,” Aziraphale pulled Crowley to his chest. “No one is coming for us, the legions of Hell aren’t coming for me. We tricked both Heaven and Hell, we’re free.”

“Angel,” Crowley looked up into his angel’s eyes. “It wasn’t Hell coming for you, it was your lot.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale took a deep breath, remembering when he finally got Crowley to tell him how they didn’t even bother to give him a trial. “I see. But they’re not coming for me either. We’re safe, free to love each other. I never knew it could be this way, but it is.”

“It just seemed so real,” Crowley began calming down as he focused on Aziraphale’s breathing, neither of them actually needed to breath but it did make navigating the human world easier. “I never could have imagined this either angel. I think that’s why I get these nightmares sometimes. I don’t deserve this, I’m unlovable.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Aziraphale’s tone was angry but not with Crowley, never Crowley with the people who made him believe that. “I love you. God is love. Her plans are ineffable and if she didn’t think you were worthy of love then I wouldn’t be able to love you. I don’t know why we were given this freedom to love each other but I plan on loving you every day for the rest of our lives, until the world really does come to an end.”

“Oh my angel,” Crowley held Aziraphale’s face in his hands. “Thank you for loving me. I will love you until the end of the world too.”

“Good,” the angel smiled. “Now let’s have a cuddle and I’ll read out loud.”

“Shakespeare?” Crowley requested.

“Anything you wish,” Aziraphale smiled.

“One of the funny ones.”

“How about _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _,” Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the book appeared.

“Perfect,” Crowley kissed his angel’s cheek as Aziraphale opened the book.


	14. Day 14: “I can’t come back.”

Crowley rolled his eyes at the cheesy dialogue in the movie he and Aziraphale were watching.

“I can’t come back. You see I’m really a lizard person,” Crowley leaned over and whispered in the angel’s ear.

“Crowley, stop it,” the angel smiled in spite of himself.

“Well you see angel,” the demon kept talking moving even closer. “You’ve made the mistake of smiling at my joke so you know I can’t stop now.”

“Shh,” Aziraphale’s breath hitched at the demon’s breath in his ear. 

“Oh now, now angel,” Crowley gently kissed Aziraphale’s neck. “Hearing your breath, and seeing what’s going on in your pants I think I’ll keep talking.”

“I’m, ahh, watching this Crowley,” Aziraphale could barely speak he was so turned on. “It’s almost over.”

“Well I better be quick then,” the demon licked his angel’s ear, and then knelt down in front of him.

“Crow, Crowley no,” Aziraphale tried to protest as Crowley started to free the angel’s hard cock.

“Angel no means no,” Crowley paused and looked Aziraphale in the eye. “So if it’s really a no let me know now and I won’t put your cock in my mouth.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale’s face was flushed red.

“Yes what?” Crowley arched his eyebrow, he wanted to hear his angel say it.

“Yes I want you to suck my cock,” the angel couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth, but there was no sense in denying it, he wanted to feel Crowley’s mouth around his dick.

“Very well then,” Crowley smiled and started to lap at the tip of his angel’s cock.

“It’s good then?” Crowley took the shaft in his hand and started to pump it causing the angel to arch his neck.

“Yes,” Aziraphale moaned, and looked around to make sure no one heard them, but the only other people in the theater were a pair of young ladies in the front row making out, apparently bored with the movie too.

Crowley loved watching his angel come undone for him. He started sucking his angel’s cock while he stroked it, and then took the whole thing in is mouth. Aziraphale pulled at the demon’s hair.

“I like that Zira, keep doing it,” Crowley pulled away and looked up at the angel. Aziraphale didn’t need telling twice he grabbed two fistfuls of Crowley’s hair and let his hips buck up fucking Crowley’s face. Crowley reached down and freed his own cock stroking it while he sucked Aziraphel off both of them close. The pair both came right before the credits began to roll.

“Shall I clean the mess?” Crowley tucked himself back into his pants as he sat next to Aziraphale.

“Oh I don’t think that’s necessary,” Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the pair were in the flat above his book shop. “I was hoping we could make more of a mess.”

“Oh angel, I love you, I’m yours for the taking,” Crowley answered out of breath.

“I was hoping you would say that,” Aziraphale smiled and he turned the demon around and bent him over his desk.

  
  



	15. Day 15: “That’s what I’m talking about!”

Charles sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it was only 10:30 and seeing how he was retired he reasoned he and Erik could stay in bed all day if they wanted. The telepath laid back down and curled up on his fiancé.

“Mmm,” Erik purred when he felt Charles cuddle him. “What’s all that noise?” The metal bender asked.

“Not sure,” Charles answered. “Maybe we should have stayed in Genosha,” the telepath chuckled.

“They didn’t need me anymore,” Erik answered sleepily. “You’re needed here.”

“We’re needed here,” the telepath corrected. “Hank said with the influx of new students, it would be helpful to have more adults around here. I’m still retired just here to help anyway I can. And you’ve been helping with security upgrades.”

“Perfect,” Peter’s voice carried up to the pair’s bedroom. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Well,” Erik sighed clearly they weren’t going to get any more sleep. “I guess we might as well get up.”

“Yes,” Charles added, “I would like to know what’s going on.”

Erik kissed Charles on his head, “Let’s get dressed.”

The pair got dressed in silence listening to the noise outside smiling as they heard giggles from the children.

“Shall we open the window?” Erik asked a few minutes later.

“Yes I think we should,” Charles smiled. “Curiosity has gotten the best of me. I must know what all the fuss is about.”

“Me too,” Erik rubbed his fiancé’s shoulders. “Alright here goes.”

The pair stood in front of the picture window as Erik pulled back the curtains and opened the window with his power.

“Surprise!” Cheered the entire school and staff. 

Peter was standing in front of a huge WELCOME HOME sign.

“Are you surprised?” Peter was suddenly behind his father and step father.

“Yes,” the pair turned to face Peter. 

“This is wonderful,” Erik added.

“Yes, thank you so much,” Charles continued. “It’s clear you put a lot of hard work into this.”

“Well yeah I organized it,” Peter smiled happy his work pair off. “But really it was a group effort. Let’s go down,” the speedster started to try and run with them but erik quickly avoided it.

“I can get us down there,” Erik floated him and Charles before Peter could run them down.

“Okay,” Peter giggled, “see ya down there.”


	16. Day 16: “Listen. No, really listen.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale the night before their trials.

The world didn’t end, they stopped it. Crowley was having a hard time letting that sink in, he could feel Aziraphale’s head on his shoulder but something in his mind was still telling him it was all an elaborate dream.

The pair got off the bus and automatically started walking towards Aziraphale’s bookshop, after a few steps Aziraphale stopped. 

“Oh right,” the angel’s voice caught in his throat. “It’s not there, I guess I better take you up on your offer.”

“Right,” Crowley answered. “Probably better anyway to go over the plan.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley’s hand. “I think it just might work.”

Crowley smiled in spite of himself, at least this was a pleasant dream, he might as well enjoy it before he gets dragged off to hell. They walked in silence holding each other’s hand and when they got to Crowley’s flat Aziraphale immediately started going over how the switch would work. Crowley just nodded, no need to really pay attention he would surely wake up soon.

“Listen.” Aziraphale noticed the demon hadn’t added any contribution to the plan. “No, really listen,” the angel took the demon’s face in his hands.

Aziraphale’s touch pulled Crowley out of his daze. “Sorry angel got lost a bit, you have my undivided attention.”

“Good,” Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief before continuing. “Now, I think we should do the switch soon so we can make sure we have our characters perfect.”

Crowley giggled at the idea of the two of them playing the role of each other. He knew it was their only hope but hearing it referred to as portraying a character struck the demon as funny.

“Crowley, you have to take this seriously!” The angel scolded. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Crowley stood up and paced in front of Aziraphale. “It just struck me as funny, you playing the role of me, me playing the role of you. You’ve got to admit it’s a little funny.”

“Well,” Aziraphale smiled in spite of himself. “I suppose it is a bit funny, but nevermind please listen to me,” Aziraphale tapped the couch for Crowley to sit back down next to him.

“Alright I’m listening,” Crowley took the angel’s hand and looked him directly in the eyes.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale squeezed the demon’s hand. “As I said we should switch soon but I have something I need to say,” the angel paused to make sure Crowley wasn’t going to interrupt, when he didn’t Aziraphale continued.

“I know I hurt you when I said we weren’t friends, and I know I’ve said it many times over the years. But, that’s not true. We are friends, you’re the only friend I’ve ever had and I am so sorry for all the times I said we weren’t. If we manage to pull this off I plan on spending as much time together as you would like to prove to you, you’re my best friend. And, if we don’t pull this off I needed you to know how much your friendship has meant to me, and how much I always looked forward to seeing you.”

Crowley was speechless, hearing Aziraphale say they weren’t friends all those times did hurt, but he knew it was just the angel trying to protect them both. What hurt the most was the last time he said it, at the bandstand, that time Crowley actually believed it.

“I am so sorry dear,” Aziraphale put his free hand over Crowley’s.

“Thank you angel,” Crowley finally spoke. “Hearing that means a lot. You’re the only person who has ever shown me any kindness and you’re my best friend too. Now,” the demon stood up. “Let’s get down to business so we can make this work and continue to spend our days enjoying everything the human world has to offer. Together.”

“Oh Crowley nothing would make me happier,” Aziraphale stood up facing Crowley. “Now let’s switch bodies,” he added before pressing his lips against Crowley’s. If their plan didn’t work he wanted to make sure they at least kissed once.

“Right,” Crowley said with Aziraphale’s voice. “I’d very much like more of that in the future, so let’s start with you showing me how I walk.”

  



	17. Day 17: “There is just something about him.”

Charles smiled as he watched Erik play with the children. 

“There is just something about him,” Hank sat down next to the telepath. 

“I’m sorry what?” Charles looked at the Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters’ Headmaster. 

“Erik,” Hank continued talking. “There’s something about him, kids are drawn to him. He’s great with the little ones.”

“He is,” Charles smiled. “There’s also something about him that gets people to forgive him. I didn’t think Scott would ever forgive him, but here we are back at home, everyone getting along.”

“Well,” Hank chuckled, “I wouldn’t say Scott and Erik get along. More like Scott tolerates Erik.”

“That’s true,” the telepath added. “But they were never really buddy, buddy. Thank you for inviting us back home. There aren’t many children in Genosha and Erik really does shine around the little ones.” 

“We’re happy to have you both here,” Hank truly was happy for them, he missed Raven everyday day but he didn’t it let it make him begrudge the happiness of others. “Provided you don’t try to take over and micromanage everything.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, I’m happy to help out when needed but I do enjoy sleeping in,” Charles licked his lips remembering how Erik had woken him up earlier. 

“Well let’s ask him,” Erik said to the children as the group walked toward Charles and Hank.

“Professor,” Gina the nine year old said shyly hiding behind her wings. “Will you play with us?”

“I would love to play with you,” Charles smiled at Erik who was grinning from ear to ear. “But it’s just Charles, I’m not here as your Headmaster, that’s Mr. McCoy here.”

“Okay,” the group lit up. “Do you want to play too Mr. McCoy?” Henry sheepishly hid behind his tale.

“Sure,” Hank smiled. “And don’t forget outside of class it’s just Hank.”

“Alright everyone,” Erik commanded everyone’s attention. “Let’s show Charles and Hank our game.”

Everyone cheered and headed back toward the field.

_ ‘I love you,’ _Charles thought at Erik.

_ ‘And I you liebe,’ _Erik thought back.


	18. Day 18: “Secrets? I love secrets.”

“Do you know where Charles is?” Erik burst through the window of Hank’s office scaring the furry blue mutant nearly out of his skin.

“Damn it Erik you scared the crap out of me!” Hank tried to get the papers on his desk back in order.

“It’s true Dadneto,” Peter appeared behind his father. “Looks like he shit his fur,” a gust of wind wizzed behind Hank’s desk and the silver haired mutant appeared sitting on the couch.

“Peter,” Hank scoffed, “you’re just like your father.”

Erik and Peter smiled at each other. It was nice for both of them to hear Peter was like his father, especially since Erik only found out a few years ago the speedster was his son.

“What were you saying Erik?” Hank rubbed his temples trying to gain control of the situation.

“Right,” Erik remembered why he was here, although the father son reunion was fun he was looking for Charles. “I’ve looked all around and I can’t find Charles. Did he go into the city?”

“Not New York City,” Peter answered before Hank could,

“He decided it was time to retire after everything that had happened,” Hank stood up and grabbed a folder off his desk. “He said he wanted to spend some time self reflecting. Last I heard from him, about two days ago, he was in Paris. Listen you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like but I’ve got to get to class.”

“No, no,” Erik followed Hank out of his office. “I’ve got to get to Paris.”

“Well,” Hank added walking backwards down the hall towards his class. “When you find him tell him he’s welcome to come home as long as he doesn’t try to take over.”

“Good to know,” Erik nodded. “Well this family reunion has been fun but I’ve got to get to the airport,” the metal bender turned to his son.

“Wait,” Peter stood in front of his father. “Why are you looking for Charles? Is it a secret? I love secrets.”

“I’m going to propose,” Erik said as casually as if he said I’m going for coffee. 

“Awesome!” Peter smiled from ear to ear. “How are you gonna do it? Do you need help? Can I call Charles step mommy?”

“I’m going to offer him a home and present him with a chess piece, no I don’t need help, yes you can call him step mommy,” Erik answered as he headed for the exit.

“Really?” Peter was shocked by the last answer.

“Yes,” Erik laughed, “I think it will be hilarious. Just don’t tell him I said you could.”

“Sure, like I said I love secrets,” Peter was beaming. “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Erik turned to face his son before leaving. “I mean he’ll say yes right?” The normally confident magnetist asked nervously.

“Of course he will,” Peter reassured his father, hoping he was right. “From what I heard you two were making googly eyes at each other on that train. And I mean come on you two have been in love since the 60s.”

“Thank you,” Erik smiled. “Hopefully the next time I see you I’ll be engaged.”

“You’ve got this Dadneto,” Peter gave his father two thumbs up before Erik floated towards Westchester County Airport.


	19. Day 19: “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

Crowley smiled as he watched his angel devour his Belgian Waffle with warm chocolate ganache from the Belgium kiosk at EPCOT’s Food and Wine festival.

“What?” Aziraphale looked up after finishing his last bite. “Is there chocolate on my face?” 

“Not at all,” the demon just kept smiling. “I like watching you eat, you get so much pleasure out of it.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale smiled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” Crowley stood up taking the angel’s hand.

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale smiled taking the demon’s hand. “I don’t care about being right, I’m just glad you’re having fun.”

“Angel,” Crowley stood in front of his partner in crime for the past 6,000 years. “You love being right.”

“Well,” Aziraphale giggled, “It’s nice to be right. You’re going to tell me you don’t like being right?”

“Yeah,” the demon started walking into the France pavilion. “Where to now love? Shall we head back towards familiar ground? The U.K. is right over there,” Crowley pointed down the path.

“Yes,” Aziraphale lead the way. “Why don’t we finish up the festival and then we can do that space ride you wanted to try.”

“Really?” Crowley’s face lit up. “I mean it's nothing compared to actually flying around the universe but it sounds fun. And then on the way out we can do the big golf ball you were eyeing.”

“It’s called Spaceship Earth,” an all too eager cast member corrected. “And might I suggest the green side of Mission Space, it’s a much smoother ride.”

“It’s alright,” Crowley sassed, “he likes it rough times.”

“CROWLEY!” Aziraphale blushed.

“What? You do,” The demon turned away from the stunned cast member.

“Well yes,” Aziraphale started briskly down the lane. “But we don’t go telling strangers about our bedroom activities.”

“Right, right,” Crowley smiled happy his angel wasn’t really mad at him. “I’ll make a mental note of that.”

“Come on,” the angel took the demon’s hand, “you wiley demon.”


	20. Day 20: "You could talk about it, you know?"

Crowley loved sleeping, it was one of the few human pleasures he thoroughly enjoyed. Sleeping was to Crowley what eating was to Aziraphale. Unfortunately, ever since they avoided the apocalypse sleep had become his enemy. When he slept the demon would have nightmares about losing Aziraphale. So instead he paces back and forth in his apartment until it's time to meet Aziraphale. 

"Oh sod it," the demon looks at his watch, it was too early to ring Aziraphale for dinner but he was so restless he had to do something.

"Aziraphale," Crowley picked up his phone and called the angel. "Hey, fancy an early dinner?"

"Yeah, great, I'll be there in ten," the demon hung up and headed out the door.

Aziraphale paced back and forth in his book shop. He had just ushered out the lone customer and put up the closed sign after he got off the phone. Since they saved the world, and avoided the wrath of their head offices a few weeks again the pair had been meeting every day for dinner, and the occasional lunch. The angle could sense something was off with Crowley lately and wondered why he was in such a rush for dinner, when the demon barely even touched his food.

"Well I simply must ask him what's bothering him," Aziraphale said out loud to no one in particular. The angel went to wait outside for Crowley when the demon knocked on his door.

"Hello dear," Aziraphale smiled as he opened the door. "Before we go out do come in for a bit."

"Sure," Crowley sauntered in. "Whatever you want angel. What’s on your mind?” The demon flopped down on the couch limbs hanging off the sides.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale sat in the chair across from the demon. “I think something is bothering you. You’re not quite yourself these past few weeks. I just want you to know if something is troubling you, you could talk about it, you know?”

“Angel,” Crowley sighed, maybe talking about it would help. “You’re right, something is bothering me.”

“Well,” the angle smiled satisfied he was right. “When you’ve been friends with someone for over 6,000 years you know when something is bothering them.”

“Oh we’re friends?” Crowley scoffed, but when he saw the angel’s face drop he let out a sigh and kept talking. “I’m sorry angel, I know you’ve apologized and we sorted all that out.”

“I truly am sorry for all the times I’ve hurt you,” Aziraphale forced a smile. “You are my best friend, and you can tell me anything that’s bothering you.”

“I know your sorry, that was a low blow.” Crowley continued. “I haven’t been sleeping.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale pondered how to respond. Crowley didn’t need to sleep, but then again Aziraphale didn’t need to eat either but he enjoyed it much like the demon enjoyed sleeping. “Well maybe you need a new bed. Why don’t you try and have a nap right now, that bed I’ve got upstairs never gets any use. . .”

“It’s not that,” the demon cut the angel off. “I want to sleep, but every time I close my eyes I have horrible nightmares. But there’s not really night nightmares they are memories, of losing you. When I thought I lost you it felt worse then when I fell. That’s why I went and got pissed in the pub, no point in saving the world if you weren’t in it.”

“Oh. Oh my dear,” Aziraphale had no idea Crowley was hurting so deep. The angel stood in front of the demon. “Get up,” he demanded.

“That’s all you have to say?” The demon said as he did what he was interested. “I just bored my soul to you and get up is all you have to say. What are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you,” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon hugging him tightly. 

“Why?” Crowley was confused but relaxed into the hug a bit.

“Because Crowley,” Aziraphale kept hugging the demon. “You are my best friend and it suddenly occurred to me we’ve never hugged.” 

“Angel,” Crowley sighed, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. “You don’t have to do this.”

“My dear,” Aziraphale let go and looked took Crowley’s glasses off so he could look him in the eyes. “You are the only friend I’ve ever had. I want to spend every day exploring this world with you. I think I know how we can solve your sleeping problem.”

“How,” Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

“Let’s go upstairs, you’ll sleep and I’ll be right there so you know I’m okay,” Aziraphale took the demon’s hand and started to lead him upstairs.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley paused before they went into the apartment about the bookshop. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it,” Aziraphale smiled.

“Will you lay down with me?” The demon asked shyly. 

“Of course,” Aziraphale got on the bed. “Who knows maybe I’ll give this sleeping thing a try, you seem so fond of it.”

“Thank you, angel,” the demon felt like he was dreaming. “For the hug, for being my friend, and most of all for choosing to spend time with me,”

“Of course we’re friends,” Aziraphale winked. “Why ever would you think we weren’t.”

“Shut up,” Crowley crashed down on the plush bed next to Aziraphale. “You should sleep more often, this bed is really nice.”

“Well,” Aziraphale yawned. “I think I will give it a try.”

The pair spent the next two days sleeping soundly, cuddled up together.


	21. Day 21: “Change is annoyingly difficult.”

Charles sat up in bed, he looked over at Erik who was thankfully sound asleep. The telepath slowly shifted out of bed and on to his chair. Erik rolled over but was still sleeping, for now, Charles knew Erik would wake up soon enough, noticing his absence. When he finally managed to get out of the room without making any noise, Charles spotted Peter down the hall.

“Peter,” Charles whispered as he rolled towards the silver haired mutant. 

“What’s up?” Peter speed over to the telepath.

“Could you take me outside?” Charles asked. “I want some air, but I don’t want to wake your father.”

“Sure, no problem,” Peter stood behind the chair, and put one hand around the telepath’s neck and speed outside.

“Is here okay?” Peter asked a second later having stopped halfway across the lawn.

Charles took a deep breath, recovering from moving so fast. “Perfect thank you,” the telepath smiled.

“Cool,” Peter nodded. “Let me know if you want me to bring you back in. If you can catch my mind,” Peter laughed and speed away.

Charles smiled at Peter’s joke, the speedster’s mind did move pretty fast but nothing a telepath couldn’t stop if necessary. He rolled over to Raven’s grave, which was just up ahead.

“Hello Raven,” the telepath said solemnly to her grave. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked. Erik proposed to me in Paris, and then we spent some time in Genosha. He could sense that I missed home so he talked to Hank who agreed that as long as I don’t go back to my old ways trying to control everything we were welcomed back home anytime. Change is annoyingly difficult.” Charles stopped talking hearing Raven’s voice in his head saying, he was annoyingly difficult.

“But it’s good for me not to be in charge. Erik and I help out when needed but we’ve just been reconnecting. I was happy in Genosha but I just missed being around everyone. Erik is my home, and as long as we’re together, I am happy.” A smile crept across the telepath’s face. “I mean sure the sex isn’t as good as it used to be, but you know a man of his age.”

“Of my age?” Erik turned Charles’ chair to face him. “I didn’t hear you complaining last night. And you’re just as old?” The magnetist laughed.

Charles smiled, “I have no complaints in the bedroom my love. I could sense you there.”

“I know,” Erik wrapped the telepath in his arms. “I figured as much, we’ve never had any problems in there. Speaking up, shall we go back to bed? Or if you need more time, I could give you some privacy.”

“No,” Charles smiled, “I’m ready for bed.”


	22. Day 22: "We could have a chance."

Erik knelt down next to his grandchildren, they were planning an ambush on Grandpa Charles. “Alright, now’s the time, we could have a chance. Grandpa is still on the phone and he promised us he would play with us by 3:00 and it’s now 3:30. He’s in the garden, so now is the time to get his attention.”

“But Papa,” three year old Luna Maximoff tugged on her Grandfather’s sleeve. “He’ll know we’re coming, he always knows,” the toddler sighed.

“Luna has a point,” Tommy ran circles around his grandfather. “You can’t really surprise a telepath.”

“Yeah,” Billy added, clearly the moody preteen didn’t want to play their game. “This is so dumb.”

“Well,” the magnetist said dramatically picking his granddaughter up. “If you boys don’t want to ambush Grandpa we will.”

“Yeah,” Luna laughed as her papa started to float with her in his arms.

“Wait,” both boys yelled in unison. “We want to play!”

“Well let’s go then,” Erik lifted the boys up next to him and Luna.

“Alright, he’s still on the phone,” Erik was hovering with his grandchildren over the garden. “I’m very happy your grandpa finally listened to me and published a fiction book, but I didn’t realize he would spend hours doing interviews for it.”

“Yeah,” Luna nodded for emphasis.

“So what’s the plan?” Tommy asked.

“Are we gonna land on him?” A wicked smile crossed Tommy’s face.

“No we’re not going to land on him!” Erik was appalled at the suggestion. “We’re going to land in front of him and issue our demands.”

“Thank you so much.” Charles was wrapping up his phone call. "I am so glad you could rush the order for me. Goodbye."

"Charles Xavier we demand attention," Erik and the children landed in front of the startled telepath.

"Yeah! Play with us!" The three children cheered in unison.

"I was just coming to find you," Charles smiled and rolled towards them. "And it's Xavier-Lehnsher, I'm a married man.

"That you are," Erik kissed the top of his husband's head. "What was that about rushing the order?"

"Well I guess I might as well tell you now," the telepath laughed. "Since these interviews took longer than I expected, I thought I'd surprise my neglected family with cake. I called our favorite Kosher bakery to see if they had any coconut cake left and as luck would have it they we're just taking an extra one out of the oven. They're going to do toasted coconut on top for us."

"Yay cake!" The kids all cheered. "Thanks grandpa."

"Mmm, thanks grandpa." Erik winked.

"He's your grandpa too?" Luna asked confused.

"No Papa is just being silly," Charles laughed. "Now what should we play?"


	23. Day 23: “You can’t give more than yourself.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the first timeline, after X2 but before the credits scene of The Wolverine.

“We have to go Charles,” Erik yelled down the hallway as he ushered children through the escape tunnel.

“I need just a few more minutes,” the telepath called over his shoulder as he rushed into his office.

“Damn it Charles,” Hank said as he guided the last student to the secret passage. “We don’t have time for this,” the blue mutant turned to Erik.

“Get everyone to the safe house,” Erik said calmly. “If we’re not there by tomorrow morning move on without us.”

“Erik we need the two of you," Hank said frantically, they needed all the help they could get.

“We’ll be there,” Erik turned towards Charles’ office. “Go, now!”

Hank closed the passageway and continued on.

“Charles darling,” Erik walked into the telepath’s office. “Everyone’s out, we really need to go.”

“I just want to get all the files. I don’t want them getting the children’s information,” the professor was frantically emptying file cabinets into a large duffel bag.

“Charles,” the magnetist knelt in front of his oldest friend. “We have to go now, Sentinel Services will be here any minute. You’ve given everything to this school, but you can’t give more than yourself. They need you, I need you. We have to go.”

“I can’t let them get this information, who knows what they would do with it,” tears were streaming down the telepath’s face.

“I know my love,” Erik lifted Charles’ chair with his power, “which is why I’m going to blow the school up as soon as we are safely out of here.”

Ten minutes later from nearly a mile away Charles couldn’t bare to watch his home burn to the ground so Erik cradled the telepath in arms as he made sure the school went down taking as many Sentinel Service agents as possible. They didn't talk as they made their way to safe house Erik just held Charles in his arms and let him mourn the loss of his home and everything he had worked for. When the were nearly at their destination Charles asked Erik to stop for a minute.

"Thank you," the telepath held his lover's face in his hands. "For making sure everyone got out safe, and that anything that could lead them to us was destroyed. You are my home, as long as we are together I feel safe, well as safe as I can given the current state of the world."

"I will always be here," Erik kissed the top of his head. "We're finally on the same side and I plan on staying by your side till my last breath. Now let's get inside, I'm sure everyone is worried."

"I love you," Charles replied.

"I love you with all my being," Erik answered as he continued towards the safe house. As he walked the rest of the way the magnetist placed his head against Charles' pushing memories of happier times towards him.

  
  



	24. Day 24: “Patience. . . is not something I’m known for.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just First Class smutt.

Erik sat with his arms crossed over his chest in Charles' study. The telepath had said to meet him in there for drinks and chess at 9:00 and it was now 9:10. The metal bender was just about to leave when the door opened 

"So sorry I'm late," Charles smiled as he opened the door. "Moria and I were going over everyone's progress."

"You know Charles," Erik stood up and started towards the smaller man. "Patience, is not something I’m known for. I don't like waiting, and I especially don't like waiting for someone who would rather spend their time with someone else." Erik was standing in front of Charles, the telepath could feel the heat of his body.

"Darling," Charles said as he placed a hand on Erin's cheek. "I would absolutely rather spend time with you. But you know how women are, talk, talk, talk." Charles moved the hand to Erik's neck gently rubbing it.

"Mmm," Erik purred at the touch. "Well don't make a habit of keeping me waiting."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Charles licked his red lips. "Thank you for starting the fire place. Let's go sit down in front of it."

"Sure," Erik could barely speak, between getting worked up about waiting and being so close to Charles, he could feel the arousal coursing through his veins.

Charles sat on the floor instead of the couch to be closer to the fireplace, Erik joined him. “It’s so warm,” Charles said taking off his sweater. “Feel free to take your turtleneck off if your hot.”

“Right,” Erik growled. Charles knew exactly how to make Erik forgive him. When he saw the telepath eye the bulge in his pants and lick his lips Erik couldn’t resist him, the metal bender punched on top of the telepath pinning him down.

“Why don’t you take it off me,” Erik whispered in Charles’ ear. The telepath growled and did as instructed. The pair quickly undressed each other, not bothering to say anything, they had done this dance many times on their road trip.

“Are you going to keep me waiting anymore?” Erik whispered in Charles’ ear, and then nibbled the lone.

“Never,” Charles could barely speak with his lover’s naked body pressed against his own.

“Good,” Erik replied swiftly lifting the telepath’s legs and lining his erect cock up with Charles’ entrance. “I’m going to make you remember why you shouldn’t keep me waiting.”

“Yes,” Charles moaned. “I want to feel you all day tomorrow.”

“You’re going to,” Erik said before he thrusted full force inside Charles. “If I didn’t have to wait I could have spent those ten minutes opening you up,” Erik pulled out and then pushed all the way back in, Charles’ eyes were in the back of his face and his breath was labored.

“Yes,” the telepath managed to speak. “I’ll never keep you waiting again. I love feeling you inside me.”

Erik put his lips to his lover’s ear, “Is this okay?” He loved fucking Charles hard but wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

“Yes,” Charles hissed. “Fuck me hard.”

Erik kissed Charles deeply and did as he was told, fucking the telepath hard and long. Sweat was dripping off the pair as as Erik made one final push erupting hard and fast inside Charles. They laid on the floor together in a sweaty mess for the next few minutes before Erik slowly pulled out gaining a wince from his lover.

“Erik,” Charles said after his breathing went back to normal. “I’m going to feel you all day.”

“Are you sure I wasn’t too rough?” Erik asked nervously as he picked up their clothes. 

“You were perfect love,” Charles sat up. “Shall we shower?”

“Yes, but I think we should get dressed first,” Erik laughed. 

“I’ll make sure no one will see us,” Charles put his fingers to his temple.

“Alight, just this once,” Erik winked and put out the fire.


	25. Day 25: “I could really eat something.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 20.

Crowley stretched awake and smiled when he saw Aziraphale laying next to him. It was the first time in his life didn’t sleep alone. Aziraphale was smiling in his sleep, much like when he was awake. Crowley decided he’d let the angel sleep a bit longer, seeing as it was the first time he had ever slept. The demon slithered out of bed makes sure not to wake the angel, and make his way to the kitchen.

“Alight,” he said out loud to the empty kitchen. “Aziraphale will be hungry when he wakes up, and I could really eat something too. Let’s see what this angel has to eat,” Crowley shuffled through the cabinets which were surprisingly as bare as his own. After a few minutes he managed to gather the ingredients for crepes, and started cooking.

“It smells delicious in here,” Aziraphale entered the kitchen fifteen minutes later. “What’s on the menu?” The angel made his way towards the tea kettle and put water on.

“Crepes, your favorite.” Crowley smiled over his shoulder flipping the last crepe over in the pan. “Have a seat. You must be hungry, we slept for two days. I’m a bit hungry too,” the demon continued.

“You’re too kind to me Crowley,” Aziraphale set the table for two. “I didn’t even know you could cook.”

“Well,” Crowley smiled making his way to the table with the plate of crepes and the assorted toppings he had miraculed up, fresh whipped cream, strawberries, and melted chocolate. “After you risked your life, well your human body, for a good crepe I decided to learn how to make them.”

“Thank you dear,” Aziraphale waved his hand the thier cups were filled with breakfast tea. “Mmm, these look almost too good to eat.” The angle giggled.

“Well what are you waiting for I want to watch you taste,” Crowley smiled.

“As you wish,” Aziraphale dipped a forkful of crepe into the fresh whipped cream and then stabbed a strawberry slice with the fork before putting it in his mouth. Crowley watched as his angel closed his eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the food the demon had prepared.

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled.

“Good,” Crowley replied topping is own crepe with chocolate, strawberries, and whipped cream. “Like I said I could eat,” the demon said to the angel when he noticed his eyes widen.

While they ate breakfast the pair chatted about all the things they could do together now that they were free, and Crowley couldn’t help but smile. He never could have imagined being this happy, getting to spend everyday with your best friend is a gift most humans didn’t even get. An angel and a demon, friends, what a funny little world they had saved.


	26. Day 26: “You keep me warm.”

“Care for a walk?” Aziraphale said to Crowley who was flipping through a gossip magazine. For the past few months they had been living together in a lovely little cottage in South Downs. 

“Yeah,” Crowley looked up from the couch. Aziraphale laughed at how human they had become since the the almost apocalypse.

Aziraphale put on his coat on and wrapped a scarf around the demon’s neck. “Better keep warm, it’s cold out there.”

“I know angel. You always take care of me,” Crowley smiled and opened the door, it was a clear cool winter day.

“You keep me warm,” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand as the pair walked towards the path. Crowley arched his eyebrow confused by the angel’s words. “Emotionally I mean, I get a warm fuzzy feeling with you. I hope you feel the same,” Aziraphale worried Crowley didn’t feel the same.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley stood in front of the angel. “Of course I feel the same. You’re my best friend. I am so happy to spend my days with you.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale smiled. “I’m so happy to hear that. I’ve been thinking about how human we’ve become and I was worried that maybe you’d want to do other human things. . .” The angel blushed and started walking.

“What? Oh sex? Do you want to have sex?” Crowley was getting flustered.

“No, no, not at all,” Aziraphale’s cheeks reddened even deeper, he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or the idea of having sex. Sex was so messy, he never understood why the humans were so obesessed with it. “I’m very happy cohabitating with you, I like holding hands, and cuddling,” the angel continued.

“Good because that’s what I like too angel,” Crowley added. “I don’t know why humans go so sex crazy. Never tried it myself.”

“I completely understand,” Aziraphale sighed relieved Crowley felt the same way. “I was almost going to give it a try once but never went through with it. In the 30s a young couple propositioned me for a ménage à trois, and I thought what the heck why not give it a go.”

“So what happened?” Crowley was intrigued by the angel’s story. They had known each other for over 6,000 years but had spent more time apart than together so the two of them had plenty of stories to share.

“Well, we got back to their apartment and they started things off. I noticed how messy things were getting so I decided it was not my cup of tea and politely excused myself.” Aziraphale finished his story with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Crowley stopped in front of the pond down the lane from their cottage. “Tempting is a big thing for demon’s but I could never bring myself to have sex with a human so instead I’d tempt them to do it with each other. Oh look there’s a few ducks on the pond,” he pointed at the pair.

"How lovely," Aziraphale smiled. "It looks like it's going to snow. Why don't we go back to the cottage and have a nice cup Coco."

"Sounds lovely angel," Crowley turned towards the cottage. "I picked up those biscuits you love at the market," he added taking hold of the angel's hand again.

"Oh," Aziraphale was smiling from ear to ear. "You're too kind to me. Oh and we could make a fire and I could read a bit to you."

"Perfect," Crowley added. The demon listened to his angel talk about what he should read, and then what they should eat for dinner, all the while Crowley couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to get to spend every day with his best friend.


	27. Day 27: “Can you wait for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Dark Phoenix, Jean meets Charles and Erik in Paris.

Charles was very pleased with himself having beaten Erik at a game of chess. More often than not their chess games would result in a stalemate, and the last time they played Erik won.

“Well played Charles,” Erik smiled at his fiancé. “It’s been a while since you’ve beaten me.”

“Well,” the telepath responded, “we have been playing chess for more years than I care to admit. I think I've learned a thing or two about predicting your moves.”

"Yes," the metal bender smiled. "Where are you going? Can you wait for me?" Erik hurried to pack up the chess set and follow his new fiancé down the street.

_ 'Charles,'  _ Erik pushed his thoughts towards the telepath's mind.  _ 'Where are you going. You could have just said no if you didn't want to accept my proposal,'  _ Erik's voice in Charles' mind was a mixture of fear and sadness.

_ 'No, no darling,' Charles  _ thought back.  _ 'I want to make my home with you and spend the rest of our lives together. I just need to check something. I sware I heard. . . but it couldn't be.'  _

Erik caught up to Charles and stopped the wheelchair with his power. "Charles, tell me what's going on," he stood in front of the chair and demanded an answer.

"I think I hear Jean," Charles answered.

“Oh Charles,” Erik knelt down and rubbed the telepath’s leg. “She’s gone.”

_ ‘I’m here,’  _ Jean’s voice echoed in both of their minds.

“How?” Erik looked around for Jean.

“I don’t know how or where she is, but I’m glad you hear her too,” Charles replied.

“I’m here,” Jean landed in front of them, a red glow dissipating from around her.

“Are you alright?” Charles and Erik asked in unison.

“I think so,” the Jean Grey they remembered before the Phoenix force took over answered. 

“I was traveling the universe,” she continued before they could ask more questions. “I was trying to get this power inside me under control. The past few weeks, I’ve come close to Earth checking on everyone, when I saw you two together I just felt I needed to make contact. Can I come home?” The most powerful mutant in the universe asked timidly.

“Of course,” Charles reached out and took her hand. 

“We’ll figure out what to say to everyone on the way,” Erik smiled.

“Thank you,” Jean let out a deep breath she seemed to be holding in for weeks. “I’m starving. Can we get something to eat first?”

“Yes of course,” Charles smiled and took out his wallet. “That Café has the most delicious croissants, you get something to eat and I’ll go check out of my hotel.”

“Thank you,” Jean took the money Charles handed her and hugged him and then Erik. “Is it okay if I walk around a bit too? It’s been a while since I’ve actually walked.”

“Take as much time as you need,” Erik smiled. 

“Thank you, both of you,” the red haired beauty smiled and walked towards the cafe.

“Charles!” Erik responded out loud to the thought the telepath just pushed into his mind.

“What? I mean we probably have an hour or so, that’s plenty of time to,” Erik cut him off with a kiss, after everything they had been through, and especially what had just occurred, he wasn’t going to stop himself from kissing the man he loved in public.

“Alright,” the metal bender broke the kiss and winked before hurriedly pushing Charles towards his hotel.

  
  



	28. Day 28: “Enough! I’ve heard enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 7 of princess-fluffle’s Dribbles https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031030/chapters/37989209

“Enough! I’ve heard enough,” Summer Evangeline screamed from the movie screen. “I don’t want this power. I love you all, I’m sorry.” The actress on screen turned to her fellow actors who had tears streaming down their faces before being taken up into the sky. The camera panned across all the other actors capturing the pain written across their faces before panning up to the sky on a shooting star and then fading to black.

“That was hilarious,” Jean turned to her husband Scott.

“I don’t think that was the intended effect,” Scott giggled as the pair walked past a group of sobbing teenagers.

“I can’t believe people actually believe that’s what happened,” Jean tossed empty box of Raisinets in her purse.

“There’s a garbage right there,” Scott pointed to the trash can.

“Saving the planet starts with us,” Jean kissed her husband’s cheek. “I’m taking it home to recycle.”

“Right,” Scott knew better then arguing with his wife. “I mean no one who wasn’t there really knows what happens. At least they didn’t make it about mutants, it was just about aliens.”

“Yeah,” Jean nodded in agreement. “Was anyone ever able to figure out who’s behind this? I mean some of it was accurate, given not the major stuff, but still,”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you,” Scott took Jean’s hand as they walked towards their car in the parking lot. “When you were at therapy Peter came clean, he apparently told Wanda everything we told him about what happened and she decided it would make a great movie.”

“She didn’t!” Jean laughed.

“Yup, she created a world where this movie existed,” Scott chuckled.

“That’s actually amazing,” Jean smiled. “I’ll have to thank her for letting me be played by Summer Evangeline.”

“Me too,” Scott teased gaining a slap on the arm from his wife.

“Ice cream?” Jean pointed to the ice cream shop across from the movie theater.

“Does a movie night end any other way?” Scott smiled and the pair walked towards the shop.

Day 28: “Enough! I’ve heard enough.”

“Enough! I’ve heard enough,” Summer Evangeline screamed from the movie screen. “I don’t want this power. I love you all, I’m sorry.” The actress on screen turned to her fellow actors who had tears streaming down their faces before being taken up into the sky. The camera panned across all the other actors capturing the pain written across their faces before panning up to the sky on a shooting star and then fading to black.

“That was hilarious,” Jean turned to her husband Scott.

“I don’t think that was the intended effect,” Scott giggled as the pair walked past a group of sobbing teenagers.

“I can’t believe people actually believe that’s what happened,” Jean tossed empty box of Raisinets in her purse.

“There’s a garbage right there,” Scott pointed to the trash can.

“Saving the planet starts with us,” Jean kissed her husband’s cheek. “I’m taking it home to recycle.”

“Right,” Scott knew better then arguing with his wife. “I mean no one who wasn’t there really knows what happens. At least they didn’t make it about mutants, it was just about aliens.”

“Yeah,” Jean nodded in agreement. “Was anyone ever able to figure out who’s behind this? I mean some of it was accurate, given not the major stuff, but still,”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you,” Scott took Jean’s hand as they walked towards their car in the parking lot. “When you were at therapy Peter came clean, he apparently told Wanda everything we told him about what happened and she decided it would make a great movie.”

“She didn’t!” Jean laughed.

“Yup, she created a world where this movie existed,” Scott chuckled.

“That’s actually amazing,” Jean smiled. “I’ll have to thank her for letting me be played by Summer Evangeline.”

“Me too,” Scott teased gaining a slap on the arm from his wife.

“Ice cream?” Jean pointed to the ice cream shop across from the movie theater.

“Does a movie night end any other way?” Scott smiled and the pair walked towards the shop.


	29. Day 29: “I’m doing this for you.”

"I'm doing this for you, it's for your own good," Erik pulled the curtains closed.

"I'm fine," Charles called from the bed.

"You are not fine," Erik scolded sitting down on the bed next to his fiancé. "You have a fever of 102! You need rest. You're no longer head of the school, no classes to teach, no papers to grade, so let me take care of the man I love."

"Well," Charles sighed. "I guess you're right. It’s just that I don't like just sitting around doing nothing. I know I'm retired but I like to help out around school, you know with the children's homework."

"I know you do love," Erik kissed the top of the telepath's head as he wrapped him up in several blankets. "I like to help too, but you're no help to anyone like this, let me take care of you. If your fever breaks we can join everyone for dinner, I'll have a bowl of soup with you, I’ve been making it all day."

"Alright my love, thank you for taking care of me," Charles sighed and rested his head on his fiancé shoulder. "Can we watch a movie?" 

"Of course you rest and I'll go get one of the tvs and VCR, and I’ll bring some tapes to pick from," Erik got up and smiled as he noticed Charles' eyes start to close. He planned on taking care of this man for the rest of his life.


	30. Day 30: “I’m with you, you know that.”

“All I’m saying is I don’t like how flirty the waitress was getting with you,” Erik said coldly as he held the car door open for his husband.

“Darling,” Charles smiled it made him happy that after all these years together Erik had a jealous streak. “I’m with you, you know that. Hell everyone knows that, I talk about my wonderful husband all the time,” the telepath slid into the car.

“Exactly,” Erik scoffed as he collapsed Charles’s wheelchair and put it in the backseat. “She clearly knew who we were and yet she blatantly flirted with you.” The metal bender said as he locked the door and put the car in drive.

“Erik,” Charles rubbed his leg. “I don’t think asking me for an autograph counts as flirting. She said she loved all of my books, and was studying genetics,” Charles was cut off my Erik short stopping the car.

“And then she put her hand on your arm and said, ‘The way you educate people on mutation is such an inspiration. If I can inspire half as many people as you do I’ll call that a success.’ Charles, she wanted your dick.” Erik looked genuinely upset.

“Oh my darling,” Charles put his hand on his husband’s face and pushed warm memories towards him. “You have nothing to worry about. Even if she wanted me I have no desire for anyone but you. No one knows my body the way you do,” the telepath winked and pushed a particularly naughty memory his way.

“Charles,” Erik raised an eyebrow. “I feel the same way. I’m sorry I overreacted, you’re just so sexy and everyone wants you all of the time,” Charles leaned in and interrupted Erik with a kiss.

“Charles,” Erik moaned when Charles broke the kiss. “We’re too old for this,” his breath was labored from the images Charles was sending him.

“Oh come on,” Charles whispered in Erik’s ear while his hands started to undress him. “We can park in the abandoned lot a few blocks down,” the telepath tried to persuade the magnetist.

“You know I can never resist those lips,” Erik answered through labored breaths and then did as instructed. 

* * *


	31. Day 31: “Scared, me?”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale closed his book and placed in to the side table.

“Huh,” the demon answered sleepily lifting his head off the pillow.

“Nevermind dear,” Aziraphale smiled. “I didn’t realize you were starting to fall asleep.”

“No, no, angel,” Crowley sat up giving the angel his full attention. “I’m listening. What’s on your mind?”

“I’ve just been thinking about everything that happened to us recently,” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Yeah what about it?” Crowley cocked his head confused. “Are you not happy? I thought we were both happy here,” the demon was starting to panic.

“Of course I happy dear,” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and squeezed it gaining a sigh of relief from the demon. “I was just wondering if you ever get scared? You know, that heaven and hell will come for us one day.”

“Scared, me? Nah,” Crowley responded. “The way I see it there’s no point in being scared.”

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale spent most of his life in a state of fear. It used to be fear of heaven finding out his feelings for Crowley, and now he spent the better part of every day working they would figure out that they had had the wool pulled over their eyes.

“Well,” Crowley’s voice went up a pitch. “Think about it, right. If God’s plans really are ineffable as you say, then we did exactly as we were supposed to do. Furthermore, the two of us spending our days together enjoying the simple human pleasures life has to offer must be part of the plan too.”

“I don’t think ineffability works that way,” Aziraphale smiled. “But then again the definition of ineffable is; too great to be expressed or described in words, so you might be onto something.”

“Exactly,” Crowley nodded. “Anyway if I’m wrong and they do come for us one day I think we enjoy every moment we have together while we can. So I don’t see a point to worrying about it.”

“You exactly right,” Aziraphale was so happy Crowley put his mind at ease.

“Glad to help angel,” Crowley smiled. “Now I’m sure you’ve probably worried yourself hungry so why do you go fetch us some cocoa and biscuits. I’m actually a bit peckish myself.”

“Oh that’s a wonderful idea, you always know exactly what I want,” Aziraphale go up out of the bed. “But when you’ve been friends as long as we have one shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Exactly,” Crowley was grinning from ear to ear, after all the times Aziraphale said they weren’t friends the demon would never tire of hearing they were. “I’ll put on some music.”

“Wonderful,” Aziraphale answered before leaving the room.


End file.
